Resident Evil:The New Generation
by SeeYouAround
Summary: It tells the lovestory between Leon and Ada's daughter and Chris and Jill's son. A new outbreak is out.R
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: The New Generation

Chapter 1:Matt Redfield-Rachel Kennedy

Rachel Kennedy was 18 years old. She was seating in front of the mirror of her room, combing her beautiful black straight hair, that fell with grace on her back. She had inherited her slim figure from her mother, Ada. Her light blue eyes remembered to those of her father Leon. Her factions did not seem Asian, in fact they were American.

That night, she had a short red dress with decollete in v that benefitted her long legs. Rachel had her graduation's dance that night. Her make-up: delineated eyes and mouth with a smooth red color.

When she finished combing her hair, she remained complating the mirror with sadness. Rachel didn't have friends. It didn't please the other girls that men stared at her ovrewhelmed when she entered or left a room. They didn't like either that she had so good grades. Suddenly, Rachel separated her sight from the mirror. "I don´t need them. I don't need friends. Why?" -she thought- "I don't even know why I'm going to this stupid celebration". Althought, at herat, she knew why she was going. She went just to see Matt, the only boy who could penetrate on her heart. She went to see Matt, althought he was with his stupid girfriend, Lucy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Matt Redfield smiled at the mirror. He was a very good looking boy. His face was just like Chris' one, and his chestnut hair was like the one of Jill. All his schoolmates sighed by him. He was the most popular guy of the school and had many friends. His girlfriend was called Lucy, and was a blond girl presumed enough. Matt was inteligent, but he didn't like to study, for that reason his grades weren't good.

Matt was Aunt Claire's boy. Since he was a kid, she always filled him with gifts and he took advantage of to request all those things that his parents didn't let him have (he lived punished, he was of those kid that couldn't remain quiet), because he knew that his aunt would never deny nothing to him.

He was 18 years old. He was so anxious: At least the graduation's dance! But thre was something that had him worried. Since months ago, he dated Lucy, but no longer he wasn't sure about their relationship. He knew he dind´t want it, but he didn´t have the value to cut with her. The girl of his dreams was another one: Rachel Kennedy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel went to the living room. Her parents were waiting for her.

-Are you ready, honey?- Leon asked her.

-Yes, I am.-

-But you´re not going with that dress. I can see your legs with that.-

-Leon, you´re getting old. She´s beautiful with it.- Ada said.

-Ok, let´s go. You and your mother always won.-

Rachel got into her father's car, and he took her to the school.

-Enjoy it, honey.-

-I'll try. Bye dad.-

-Wait a moment! You're forgeting something...-

Rachel smiled and kissed her father on the cheek. Then, she entered in the building. Leon returned to his house. His wife was waiting for him. When he arrived, he hugged her.

-You know, Ada, I can't believe this is happening. It was yesterday when I was killing ganados, and now, my daughter is 18.-

-She has grown up, I´m so proud her.-

-Yes, but... Have you seen that dress?-

-I´ve seen it Leon, and I've noticed that it's red like the one I used to wear.-

-It was sexy...-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jill was holding Chris' hand. She was about to cry.

-My son has just gone to his graduation's party.- She said it with a melancholic tone.

-Yeah. And with MY car. I hope he brings it back in one piece...-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: Hope you liked it. Soon I'll show the next chapter. It's not easy for me because **english's my second language, so if I make a mistake writing it, please let me know.**

Best Wishes For Christmas!!!

SeeYouAround


	2. Graduation's Dance

Resident Evil: The New Generation

Chapter 2:Graduation's dance

Rachel entered in the school. Everyone were smiling. She felt that she didn't belong to that celebration. She saw Matt. He was with Lucy. In the second that lasted that glance, Rachel pretended that it didn't matter to her and looked toward another side. She went to a corner and remained there, asking herself why the hell had she gone, she knew she was going to be alone.

Matt, from another side, observed Rachel. She was beautiful. And she was alone. Then, Why not to dance with her? Why not to talk? Ah! Lucy. He felt like a coward because of not having cut with her. After seconds of reflection, Matt was decided.

-Hey Matt, I'm going to tha bathroom.- Lucy told him.

-Fine.-

Matt didn't doubt it twice. He walked towards Rachel.

-Rachel...-

-What?-She said. She sighted at him. Her penetrating sight made him nervous. Him, Matt, was intimidated by her. Him, loved by a lot of classmates, was afraid of inviting Rachel to dance. But of course, she shouldn't know that. Besides, Rachel knew he was nervous. That he didn't wanted her know it. She was capable of remaining calm and collected in every situation. And keep remaining her class and soft mistery she always carried.

-Would you like to dance... with me.-

She smiled mysteriously and said:

-Sure.-

He felt like a fool. He became nervous, and she was going to dance with him anyway. Fool.

Matt extended his hand towards Rachel, with the intention to take hers and lead her to the dancetrack. She approuched her hand near his, and at the right moment they were about to join theirselves, a loud noise similar to an explosion separated them.

-What happend?- Matt asked. Everybody shouted, and the people who were in the celebration desperated wanted to go out of the school.

-Eh Tom, What's going on?- He asked to a boy who was close.

-There are zombies! There are zombies! We are going to die, we are going away to die! It is the end of the world!- Tom was having a panic attack.

-You're kidding me!-

-It is truth! We are going away to die! AAAAAAAAAAH!- Tom was being eaten by a zombie from behind.

-Shit!- Matt said. He took Rachel's hand and together they ran to the back door, the nearest one. There, two security guards laid on the floor, motionless and covered with covered with blood. Someone or something were eating them. Rachel knelt down, and took the two guns of the security guards. She opened them and verified that they were loaded. She gave one to Matt. Then, with her weapon, Rachel aimed at the head of the dead police and shot once. She aimed at the other corpse's head and shot again.

-What are you doing? They were already dead.- Matt asked her.

-Maybe you haven't realized that their fingers began to move. Now, open the door.-

He tried, but it was closed.

-Rachel, have ya got a paper clip or a clasp?-

-Yes.- She gave him the clasp she had on the head.

-My mom taught me this trick.- He began to open the lock with that. The door yielded. They left. Outside, hundreds and hundreds of zombies were waiting for them. Rachel was the first in reacting, and she shot in the head to several. But soon, she realized that the bullets were finished. Matt also shot them, althought he didn't shoot in the head. The zombies always got up then. Until, the bullets finished. And no one remembered what happened then, because they fell unconscious.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello everyone! Hope you liked this chapter. Please review!! So I can know your opinion. It's my first story so... Don't kill me!!

Happy New Year!

SeeYouAround


	3. Meanwhile

Hello Everyone! Here I am again. Sorry it has past A LOT of time since I put the second chapter, but I had a huge problem with the internet. Thanks 4 the reviews, and Houshin: I've decided to continue the story in english 'cause I'll add some things.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resident Evil: The New Generation

Chapter 3: Meanwhile...

Leon and Ada were sleeping. Suddenly, Leon awoke. He touched Ada's arm.

-Ada...Ada...-

-Not now Leon, I've got a headache.-

-It's not about that. I've heard a noise.-

-What noise?-

-In the door. I'll take a look.-

He took the gun he always had in the table next to the bed and went to the door.

-Son of a-

The door was broken and there was a zombie inside of his house. In HIS house. "Don't ya know who I am?". Leon shot him 3 times. When she heard the firings, Ada got up inmediately. She took the gun she kept under the pillow and ran towards the door.

-What? A zombie?- She said when she saw the corpse.

-It seems.-He answered.

Ada looked through the broken door. The city was infected of living deads that ate people.

-Leon, the city is full of sombies. We must find Rachel.-

Ada and Leon changed their clothes and took bullets and guns. Soon, they left the house and got in the car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jill and Chris were in the kitchen. Chris kissed Jill while he raised her and leaded her to the table. Chris began to remove her t-shirt, but she stopped him.

-No, Chris.-

-...-

Chris started to go out of the kitchen.

-So?-She said.

-What?-

-Aren't you going to insist?-

Chris smiled and ran towards Jill. This time she was the one who removed the t-shirt. They were kissing when, they heard a broken glass noise. They stopped. Jill put her t-shirt again. Chris went to the other room. the window was broken. Jill watched through it.

-Chris...you have to see this.-

He watched too and saw that the city was full of zombies.

-Shit.-

Chris took bullets and guns.

-It is necessary to look for Matt.- He said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it. Liked it? Hope you did. Soon I'll show the fourth chapter.

Bye!

SeeYouAround


	4. Kidnapped

Resident Evil: The New Generation

Chapter 4:Kidnapped

Rachel woke up. She verified that her hands and feet were tied. At her side, Matt was slept, also tied.

-Matt...wake up.-

He didn't awake. She looked around. They seemed to be in the room of a train, since the floor moved. The wooden walls were dark and dirty, and she could smell the scent of the mould. She tryed to free her hands, and almost did it, but the train moved very hard. Matt was laid down on the floor, and she, without wanting finished upon him. He awoke. He saw Rachel's face at milimeters of his. He smiled.

-Eh, Rachel, you're pursueing me.-

-The train moved and...-

-I'm irresistible, I know it.-

Rachel a face of "who you think you are" and turned to a flank, and this way she was away from him.

Again, the train made another abrupt movement. This time, he finished aboved her. He smiled. Both were watched, nevertheless, the train moved again and separated them. Rachel spoke as if nothing had happened:

-It seems that some kidnapped us.-

-Yeah.-He wasn't paying much attention, in fact, he was looking at her legs.

-But why?- She continued saying. There was something that didn't closed to her. Surely they abducted her because her mother was a spy and her father an agent. But... in the middle of a zombie attack? There was no alive person except her and Matt when they had left the school. Only zombies. And those were creatures too stupid as to plan a kidnapping. Suddenly, something came to her mind. She rushed at Matt:

-Matt, what was the colour of the eyes of the zombies that were outside the school?-

-The eyes didn't matter to me when they tried to eat me.-

-It's important!-

-Ok, let me think. One of those bastards approached to me and the eyes were...red. Red eyes.-

-Damn it.-

-What's wrong with tha red eyes?-

She wasn't sure about telling him, her parents told her not to say those things. But now that she was kidnapped, he was the only one she could trust. And, besides, he was Claire Redfield's nephew, maybe he knew about Racoon City and that...

-When my dad was young, he was sent to rescue the president's daughter in Spain. When he arrived he noticed that the people who kidnapped her were infected with a virus named "Las Plagas". The infected people were control by a guy called Saddler. Now, the zombies had red eyes what means that they are infected. So, we could being kidnapped either by Saddler, or by Umbrella.-

-Yeah, tha company that created the zombies.-

-Exactly.-

-Then, Do you have and idea of why they kidnapped us?-

She doubted, but she managed to say:

-My mother's a spy and dad a government agent. Surely I'm a bait to attract them.-

-Well, my parents are S.T.A.R.S. They survived the Spencer mansion incident.-

When he said that, she thought that maybe they weren't so different.

-We must leave. Obviously, they'll kill our parents if they find us.-

-And how are we going to leave? We're tied.-

She smiled. She showed him her hands: they were free. Then, she started to untie her feet.

-How did you...-

Rachel got up. She walked towards Matt, and began to untie his hands and feet.

-Thanks.-

-You welcome.-

They went to the door. Matt tried to open it, but an electrical discharge left him on the floor.

- Matt...-she said. He didn't answer. She knew he wasn't dead, they needed them alive. Rachel breathed deeply. She kicked the door with all the strenght she could. It opened, however the consecuence was that she had and electrical discharge and that her right leg stayed almost asleep. Limping, she left the room. In the corridor there were a lot of doors. She opened one and entered in the room.

She was lucky that she entered there. The room was full of guns and bullets. It was the place where the kidnappers kept the weapons. "Thanks god they are so idiot." she thought. She looked at them carefully and smiled when she saw her favourite gun: uzi 9mm. She started to load it. While she was doing it, she thougt about her parents. She remembered the times when her dad took her to the fire field, when she went jogging with mom... she missed them, and she just wondered if they were ok.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was the fourth episode. Hope you liked it!

Bye,

SeeYouAround


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Here's the fifth episode of my story. Special thanks to: **AdaWong-x-LeonS.Kennedy** and **Houshin** for your reviews!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

Resident Evil:The New Generation

Chapter 5 

Leon and Ada were in the car. He was driving. He noticed that she had tears in her eyes. He knew too much to know that those tears were hard to see.

- Ada, you're about to cry.-

She continued looking at the window as if she had not listened to him, and after a while, she said with voice almost broken.

- I'm not.-

- You are, Ada. But, it's ok if you want to do it. Don't be afraid of crying.-

A tear slipped by her cheek. Her cheek, immune to the passage of  
time, continued conserving it elasticity, although it showed maturity signs. Leon moved his right hand and took hers.

- We'll find her.- he said.

She smiled. Ada in fact she had cried not only by the fear of losing her daughter, but also because she felt that she didn't spend the sufficient time with her. Ada was usually out of home 1 or 2 days working on a mission and then she went home a few days, and then everything again. Playing with dolls with her, drinking tea or read a fairy tale to her before sleeping were things that she felt not able to do. That was Leon's, not hers, and when she wanted to change it, it was too late. Ada realized it when her daughter entered in the puberty and when Rachel didn't want to spend time with her and preferred to pass the afternoon in her room. Those were the moments when she wished to be like Leon, to be able to give affection to her daughter the way he did. She wasn't the kind of mother who gives kisses and hugs all the time and Rachel learned to coexist with that. In the puberty, Rachel was a little scared of being her daughter. Ada Wong she was a beautiful, intelligent and strong woman, and meant for Rachel the symbol of what she would never get to be. Rachel observed her mother and felt that she wasn't like her. Her mother always wore red or strong colors, but Rachel preferred black and dark colors and wore conservative clothes. When the small Kennedy began to grow up, she realized that her mother wasn't the one she thought she was and that they had more things in common than the same hair color. She began to see Ada as an example to follow and for that reason she decided to wear a short red dress in her graduation's dance. But Leon didn't understand of those things, just because of being a man.

Ada dried her tears. They arrived at the school. It was full of zombies and they began to  
shoot. Until they listened that there were more people shooting.

- Jill! Chris! - Leon shouted. They turned back. They took a great surprise when they saw Leon and Ada.

- Hey, how are you doing?- Chris said. They went towards them.

- We're looking for Rachel.-Ada spoke.

- And we want to find Matt. I'm worried 'cause Chris and I looked inside the school and there's nobody... I mean there's nobody alive.- Jill said.

Leon's movile phone suddenly began to sound.

- Hello?-

- Do you want to find your children? I will tell you where they are. - a deformed voice said through the phone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading, and please, give me a review!

Bye,

SeeYouAround


End file.
